Fiction Inc
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: Welcome to Everlasting torture and pain, also known as, the Studio. Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

_**Fiction Incorporated**_

Disclaimer: Don't own CATS, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, Meredith Gentry, Inu-Yasha, Fushigi Yûgi, or others I might use.

A/N: In this world, Actresses and Actors are chosen if they meet the physical and naming requirements, Sorry David Bowie and Sarah Geller.

Summary: Welcome to Everlasting torture and pain, also known as, the Studio. Have fun!

** ¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

A 15 y/o teen girl with short brown hair and gray eyes was escorted in through The Gates. The guide assigned to the girl looked her over with an appraising eye. She was exceptionally pretty for her age, around 5' with average, but still developing, curves and a flat stomach. An elegant beauty, brave, schoolgirl at AceLight High, a typical heroine. She witnessed the 15 y/o Star trip over herself in awe and rolled her eyes. _Oh yeah, typical_.

The woman strode forward, catching the 15 y/o before she fell, again. "You must be Ashley McGrey," The 19 y/o woman began, "I'm-"

"The Assisstant Director for over a hundred Books, Anime, TV Shows, Games and Movies! And you've Casted nearly a million roles! Oh my God you're my idol!"

The woman shook her head in exasperation, _Should've seen this coming_. The 19 y/o wasn't the Director, Writer or Star of any of the productions at Fiction Inc., but she was well known none-the-less. She was an Assisstant Director, Voice-Over Actress, Casting Director, Trainer, Music Conductor, and occasional Broadcast-Stunt Double, with a lot of offers to actually Produce or Direct a Fiction work all by herself, or atleast Star in one, but she liked the Behind-Scenes better. In fact, the only thing she ever Acted in was Harry Potter, mainly because her middle name was Ginevra, and the only Ginnys they could seem to find were all Virginias. It was actually irritating for her, because the reason she chose _Assisstant_ Director instead of Writer, Actor/tress, Producer or regular Director was so that she _wouldn't_ be known. _So much for annonmity_, she thought with a pout.

The woman was called Leslie-Kiku Ginevra Cho, she herself was a Writer, of FanFiction and some unfinished Novels. She had waist-length red-black hair most often pulled back into a ponytail on the top-right of her head, or a bun at the base of her skull. She liked to wear contacts that had black swirls on a white background to hide the fact that Elizabeth-Yui Rikku Cho, the Actress playing Yui Hongo of Fushigi Yûgi and Rikku of Final Fantasy X/X-2, was her younger sister as they both had green-hazel eyes, though Leslie's eyes had silver flecks in them and Liza had blue in hers.

Also related to her was her blue eyed, blue-black haired, siamese twin, Rayne-Kagome Sarah Cho, the Actress playing Kagome Higurashi of Inu-Yasha, Morgus in Mists of Avalon, Sarah in the Labyrinth and, on occassion, Broadcast-Stunt Double for various other Actresses. And Katherine-Usagi Yuki Cho, Liza's twin, the Actress behind Usagi Tsukino of Sailor Moon, Kitty of Kitty and the Midnight Hour and Yukina of Yu-Yu-Hakushou. Like Kitty, Leslie had a widow's peak, but that's about as far as she'd go in claiming them her sisters.

She was taller than her 5'2" sisters Kitty and Ray, and shorter than her 5'4" sister Liza. She also had more curves than all of her sister's, and so stuck to Behind-Scenes, where she could wear sports bras and tight excersize pants freely, though she also wore a trenchcoat to hide her D-cup, round ass and solid waist. Her curves were also the reason she didn't take any offers to Star in a Fiction work, since most of the offers came from Hentai Writers.

Her sister's would tease her because of this and try to set her up on blind dates with other, really perverted, Actresses and Actors, which got them daily shaving cream masks and honey and feather suits.

She set Ashley back on her feet. "You'll be taking over for Annabelle in playing Keiko Yukimura's Stunt Double. As well as staring in the sequal to Labyrinth, yes?"

The girl nodded, still awestruck. Leslie smiled, and silently cursed Jareth for demanding that a second Labyrinth be made, and Jim Henkins for demanding that the Actress be named Ashley. _Don't these people know how hard it is to find suitable Actresses and Actors with specific names?_ She humphed. She glanced back at the still star-struck brunette and gave a mental groan before giving her a tour of the Studio.

** ¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

A.N: Well? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fiction Incorporated**_

Disclaimer: Don't own CATS, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, Meredith Gentry, Inu-Yasha, Fushigi Yûgi, or others I might use.

A/N: In this world, Actresses and Actors are chosen if they meet the physical and naming requirements, Sorry David Bowie and Sarah Geller.

Summary: Welcome to Everlasting torture and pain, also known as, the Studio. Have fun!

** ¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

"Viré!"

Over a dozen tiny beads launched into the air, spinning till they'd whittled themselves down to razor points and flying towards the tall, handsome, stoic Inu Taiyoukai. He stayed completely still, and then a streak of green passed and the beads fell to the ground, dissapating back into shadows.

"Eh, you wen miss one couple," Ray drawled from the side, where she was lounging.

Sesshoumaru looked down, and his eye began to twitch in irritation at seeing the five holes in his clothing, which dripped blood. He pinned his Trainer down with a deadly glare. "I thought you said you wouldn't be using the guns today."

Leslie snorted, reclining and waving him off dismissively. "Honestly, like I ever tell the truth about how I'm going to Train people."

Sesshoumaru wiped his face off with a towel and flopped down onto the ground, grumbling under his breath as Trainer tossed him a bottle with a thick red liquid in it.

Ray giggled helplessly, "Honestly, if only all of your Anime otaku could see you now."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at the little, though he honestly couldn't say that concerning her age, brat and threw the sweat-drenched towel at her. "Hush, your sister Trains _you_ next."

Leslie chuckled, rolling into a standing position and stretching in one fluid movement. "Actually, I have a meeting in less than an hour, with some Writers and Actors. Apparently Anita is giving Hamilton some grief about how slutty she's making her Character and some other Writers need to know if I can find some Actors for them. Tsubaki is going to be taking over your Training for now."

Sesshoumaru perked up. "Is Takahashi-san going to be there?"

Ray and Leslie both stared at him blankly then quickly shook away the image of Sesshoumaru with koinu ears and tail out of their heads. "Hai," Leslie began drily, "Need me to pass along a message?"

Sesshoumaru waved a hand dismissively, "Of course not, I'm coming along."

Ray swallowed her snickers and Leslie groaned mentally in aggravation. "All right," She drawled amicablely, "Come along then."

Sesshoumaru stood and Ray gave her kokoro-aniki a wicked smirk as they left.

** ¸.··..·(.) ··°º **

A.N: Helllooooo! Echo, echo, echo Iiiisss Theerrreee Annnyyyboooddyyy Theerreee?

Meh, Guess not.


End file.
